The Demon Within
"The Demon Within" is the twelfth episode of , which originally aired on May 9th, 1998. Batman and Robin enlist the aid of the demon Etrigan when an ancient artifact is stolen. Plot meets up with Klarion.]] Bruce Wayne and Tim Drake visit Gotham Auctioneers, Ltd in an effort to keep Tim away from playing video games. Tim encounters another boy known as Klarion who claims he is there by himself. Klarion leaves and sits down for the auction which is for the branding iron used by Morgaine Le Faye. Klarion bids $100,000 but a man named Jason Blood bids $110,000. The two soon enter a bidding war until Klarion bids $250,000. The auction is about to end when Bruce unexpectedly bids one million and wins. Bruce picks up the iron and is confronted by Klarion who gives a warning but is interrupted by Jason Blood. Klarion acknowledges that they meet often but claims they will meet on purpose next time. Bruce greets Jason and he tells Bruce that Klarion turned his own parents into mice. At Jason's apartment, Jason promises to pay back Bruce but he calls it a "professional courtesy". Tim discovers a statue of Etrigan and Jason tells him that it was a demon that Merlin summoned to protect Camelot. As they are talking, Klarion's cat tries to grab the iron while Bruce notices it and takes it away. The cat then morphs into a human-like creature and knocks Bruce down. Tim interferes but is quickly overpowered. Soon, Jason morphs into the demon Etrigan to Tim's amazement. Etrigan attacks the cat but a fire erupts and Etrigan decides to save Tim and Bruce and warns the cat of its reckoning. The cat quickly escapes into the night with the iron while Klarion waits. Klarion takes the iron and begins an incantation. Jason heals Tim's wounds by placing a powder on his arm which makes the injuries disappear. Suddenly, Jason starts to feel pain and the spirit of Etrigan leaves Jason's body. Bruce questions Etrigan but informs him that his new master awaits and throws Bruce down. Klarion laughs at the developments. walks along with his new pet demon.]] Klarion asks Etrigan if he hates him and he replies yes but Klarion informs him that while he has the brand, Etrigan has do whatever Klarion says. Etrigan knocks down the door and they leave. Jason tells Bruce and Tim that the demon kept him from aging but with it gone, he will show his age until he dies. Bruce declares that won't happen if he can help it. Tim wants to help too, but Bruce instructs him to stay with Jason. In town, Klarion walks out of a movie theater but claims he hates sequels and has Etrigan destroy it. Etrigan then wrecks an ice cream truck but doesn't find Klarion's favorite flavor, strawberry. Klarion sees a cake store and Etrigan throws the truck into the window and Klarion starts eating the cakes. A train is heard overhead and Etrigan throws the train off the track. Afterward, he demolishes old buildings for Klarion's amusement. Batman soon appears and informs Klarion has done enough damage. Klarion disagrees and puts a spell which makes spikes come out of Batman's body. Jason and Tim look on and Jason performs a spell to reverse the effects and the spikes disappear. Upon viewing the disappearance, Klarion makes tree limbs form out of Batman. He manages to knock Klarion down while the tree limbs also disappear. Klarion notices the help from Jason and instructs Etrigan to kill him. Jason performs another spell which makes an illusion of several Batmen but Klarion finds the real one and tells Etrigan to follow him. sits alone in a crystal ball as punishment for his crimes.]]Batman tries to elude Etrigan, but finds himself into a dead end. With Etrigan approaching, Jason performs a spell which makes Batman go into the wall and become invisible, but Jason's strength is weakening. Klarion scolds Etrigan for losing him and tells Etrigan to go kill Jason. With danger imminent, Jason tells Tim to spread a powder in a circle while Jason chants. Etrigan appears, but the powder forms a force field and Etrigan is unable to break it. Jason loses his strength and the force field collapses while Klarion visualizes it. Batman knocks Klarion down and grabs the iron. As Etrigan grabs Jason, Batman reverses the spell and Etrigan and Jason become one again. Klarion becomes angry and sends his cat which morphs into its human-like form. Batman brands it with the iron and tells it to sit and it reverts back to normal form. Klarion soon releases energy blasts which knock Batman off a railing. As Klarion forms a big blast and sends it, a blast from Etrigan sends it away. Klarion is unable to withstand the blast and it sends him crashing into a stack of boxes. Etrigan recites a spell and he disappears with Klarion. Robin asks Batman about the evening, but Batman, having had enough of magic for one night, doesn't want to talk about it. Klarion is seen trapped in a magic ball on Jason's shelf. Continuity * Etrigan would return in the episode, "A Knight of Shadows." Background Information Home Video Releases * * Batman: The Complete Animated Series (DVD) Trivia * Jason's quote "There are more things in heaven and earth, Horation, than are dreamt of in your philosophy" comes from Shakespeare's Hamlet (Act I, scene v). * Klarion has Etrigan break into the "Kirby Cake Company." Both characters were created by legendary comic artist Jack Kirby. * Devastator 3, the movie that Klarion saw and scoffed for being a sequel, seems to spin its title from the Terminator movie franchise. By the time this episode aired in 1998, there were two Terminator movies. As of 2009, there are four. Cast Quotes Category:A to Z Category:The New Batman Adventures episodes